


KnB Short Stories Collection

by Kelandry5



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Milkshakes, One Shot Collection, Randomness, School, Shorts, Teiko, Tests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/pseuds/Kelandry5
Summary: Each chapter is a different short story. It will be updated as I write them.Story 1: I Didn't Know We Had A Test!!Story 2: KnB Chat Room 1





	1. I Didn't Know We Had A Test!!

“No, no, no, no, no!” Kise shook his head dramatically before practically slamming it on the table.

  
“What’s wrong Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, taking another sip of his vanilla milkshake.

  
“We have a test in two days AND I HAVEN’T STUDDIED!!”

  
“And who’s fault is that Ryouta?” Akashi demanded.

  
“Mine……”

  
“You know the teacher announced the test two weeks ago?” Kuroko reminded him with his usual deadpanned expression.

  
Aomine nudged the blond. “Yeah Kise, pay attention.”

Kise lifted his head and elbowed the navy haired teen. “Shut-up Aominicchi! You didn’t know until today either!” he shouted.

  
“Yes I did.”

  
“Oh? Then what was that fearful look for when the teacher wrote the reminder on the board today?” Midorima pushed up his glasses (not that he needed to) and ate his fries while Aomine growled at him like some wild animal.

  
Akashi rolled his eyes. “Daiki. Behave.” 

  
“We’re all going to die!!!!!” Kise whined and slammed his head back on the table.

 

“Stop being so dramatic Ryouta!”

  
“Kise-chin shouldn’t bang his head like that. Hitting your head kills brain cells.” Muraskibara commented.

  
“I don’t think Kise has to worry about that!” Aomine laughed and even Kuroko smiled at that one.

  
“Aominicchi! Kurokocchi! You’re so mean!”

  
“Sorry Kise-kun.” Kuroko apologized, although it was hard to tell if it was sincere on not.

  
“You’ll just have to study harder for the next two days to make up for lost time Ryouta.”

  
“Akashicchi! I can’t study that hard!”

  
“Shut up mister ‘probably started studying before the test was even annoucned’ guy.” Aomine hissed before realizing that probably wasn’t a good idea. Too bad it took an angry Akashi with scissors at his throat to realize his mistake. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I take it back.”

  
Akashi glared before being pulled back into his seat by Kuroko.

  
“Don’t kill him here Akashi. There are witnesses.” Kuroko whispered in his monotone voice and Akashi smirked.

  
“You’re right Tetsuya.”

  
“Tetsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

  
“You dug your own grave Aomine-kun.”

  
“And for the record, I don’t need to study.” Akashi pointed out smugly. Everyone but Kuroko groaned.

  
“Also for the record, I have been studying since we began the new material.” Midorima pointed out.

  
“So have I.” Kuroko announced.

  
“I started when the teacher first announced the test.” Murasakibara added disinterested.

  
“Wait…so Aominicchi and I are the only ones who haven’t started studying yet!!” Kise whined again.

  
Aomine wacked Kise over the head. “Don’t lump me in with you! I started studying during lunch!” 

  
“That’s practically the same thing Aominicchi!”

  
“No it’s not!”

  
“Yes it is Aomine-kun.”

  
“Might I remind you two that I expect perfect scores from all the regulars.” Akashi threatened causing everyone to gulp.

  
“Akashi-kun….perfect scores may be pushing it. You’re the only one who always gets perfect scores.”

  
“Fine. Anything below an 90 is unacceptable and will result in a quadrupled training schedule.”

  
“My life is over!” Kise whined again.

  
“So is mine…….” The navy haired teen agreed.

Murasakibara and Midorima ignored them. They obviously weren’t worried. Kuroko was too focused on his empty milkshake to care about their death sentence.


	2. KnB Chat Room 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short look into the KnB chat room.

**Kuroko** : Getting blood off your hands is tough  
**Aomine** :………  
**Kise** : Why do you have blood on your hands?  
**Akashi** : Congrats. I’m proud of you Tetsuya.  
**Murasakibara** : Did you crush someone?  
**Kise** :……….uh…..Why is Akashicchi congratulating Kurokocchi?  
**Akashi** : For his first murder. I’m so proud. You grew up so fast. *Wipes fake tear from cheek*  
**Midorima** : Try rubbing alcohol.  
**Kuroko** : I didn’t murder anyone Akashi-kun. I had a nose bleed…..  
**Akashi** : Oh…that’s too bad.  
**Aomine** : What the hell?  
**Kise** : I’m lost  
**Aomine** : That’s because you’re an idiot.  
**Kise** : Says you!  
**Midorima** : Says everyone.  
**Kise** : Why is everyone so mean to me!!!  
**Murasakibara:** Because you didn’t buy me snacks  
**Kise** :…….  
**Aomine** :…….  
**Akashi** : ………  
**Midorima** : ……..  
**Kuroko** : I need new friends.  
**Kagami** : What about me?  
**Kuroko** : ……I _seriously_ need new friends…..


End file.
